Soldier Boy
by Rena Redhead
Summary: OneShot: One date, one dinner, one dance, one answer.


**Disclaimer:** While I really, really wished that I own these characters, I do not. DC owns them and so do Warner Brothers. The only OC's are the waiters/waitresses. I also made up the restaurant.

**Author's Note:** Now, not the normal romance story that you might find here. This is Not an AU. Don't think that it is. This happens way before the Titans are organized. Also there is only one character in here that's actually on the TV show. Ok? I think you'll like this though, especially those of you who are familiar with the comics. May I suggest listening to some soft music while you read this? So may I present to you, Soldier Boy!

**Dedication of this story to my mother who is the most independent and amazing woman I know.**

-T-

**Soldier Boy**

It was a chilly night, but inside the restaurant, the appetizing smells of almost any cuisine imaginable filled the air. It was a quaint restaurant and also boasted a five-star rating. The walls were painted a deep red and there were wooden walls with vines for decorations to separate out the diners. White strings of lights laced themselves in between the wooden walls and the vines.

In the center of the room was a dance floor untouched in ages. The chandelier above it had the most lovely cut clear crystals. Sadly, its only reason for still being bare of tables was because of mere decoration. Gently, in the background, soft, slow music played. Couples chatted away at each of the tables. Tonight was not a particularly busy night. It was just the normal customers that were there. Except for the couple at table number two who had just been seated.

"You know, I would never have expected you to take me here," said the young woman sitting across from her date.

He smiled at her, "It's not that much."

She smiled back and continued to look at the menu. By the prices, it actually was 'that much' and also the fact that a meal here included a three courses dinner was also an indicator of the five-stars that it had received. She immediately realized that he must have saved up for this date because she knew what his pay was. It was only one dinner. Soon a waiter came up to the two.

"Good evening, welcome to _Clair De Lune_. I will be your waiter, Carter. May I start you off with a salad and something to drink?" Said the blurry teenage boy.

"Um, yes, I'll have the Caesar salad," She replied, "And how about just water for now."

"And you, sir?" Carter asked.

"I'll have a Coke and a Caesar salad as well," He replied as well.

"I'll be back with you momentarily," Carter nodded and left.

As he left, Carter tripped slightly, but regained his footing instantly. She smiled and looked down, trying to think of something to say.

"So why did you choose _Clair De Lune_?" She asked.

"I thought you'd like it," He answered, "And their food is delicious."

Nodding, she looked up at him. He was wearing a blue suited uniform and his medals shown in the candle light. His blond hair was combed back and not in the normal mess that it was usually in when she saw him training. He really had brushed up and dressed nicely for the evening. She remembered when he had asked her out. It had been a real surprise for her. She had been evaluating the men during the normal drills that they did every evening before dismissing them to their quarters.

"All right men, you did well, go to the mess hall!" She yelled.

After she had warded off Bill Walsh, she walked across the field. She had been making notes when he had tapped her on the shoulder.

"Captain!" He saluted her and she did so back, despite the fact that there really was no need right now.

He was quiet, but smiling. She shook her head, "You have a question, soldier?"

"Yeah, actually. Would you... uh..." He let out a nervous laugh, then continued, "Captain, would you do me the honor of..."

He seemed tongue tied and finally managed to get it out, "Going on a date with me?"

Her eyes had widened. She looked him up and down. The day's work had left its mark on him. He had patches of mud on his pants and his shirt was wet with sweat from the hard work out. His hair was in its usual mess and on his face he had a hopeful smile. She couldn't resist returning it slightly. She thought it over in her mind. He seemed nice enough. He followed orders, was always on time, and never back sassed her like the other men in his 'regime'. Although, he could be another Bill Walsh, which was the opposite of what she needed at the moment. On the other hand, he didn't have an attitude like Walsh. He did things without complaint and without snide comments. He was a genuine hard-working soldier.

"Uh, um, yes," She said.

His smiled widened to the point that she was amazed, "Great, how about _Clair De Lune_, this Saturday, at seven?"

"Sure, sure," She was silently surprised at her answer.

"Great. Thank you, Captain."

"You're, you're welcome."

He ran off to the mess hall, but kept looking back at her. That was something that didn't happen every day. Normally, she was known for turning down almost every man that came up to her. Independent and strong-willed, she had never been a victim of love. She had gone on dates, but hardly ever with a man more than once. Now she was here sitting with one of her soldiers, having Caesar salad. But it was fine. It was only one date.

"So why did you say yes?" He asked her.

Her fork kept hitting the dish gently, not picking the salad up as she answered, "I don't know."

"I've heard that you turn down a lot of men," He said, quietly.

"If you're talking about Walsh, I don't know where he gets the idea that I think he's something to praise... More than often, the men who do ask me are... ill-mannered."

He suppressed a laugh. Most of the men could be rude to her and the other captains when they chose to. He didn't get any enjoyment out of it personally, though.

"But why did you not say no to me?"

"You didn't seem to think of it as a joke, I guess."

"Are you sure that it wasn't that I'm one of your best trained soldiers?" He teased.

"I'm sorry, but I left my report on my desk, so I wouldn't know."

"Captain Adeline Kane, you can't even pay me a compliment while we're on a date!" He exclaimed to her.

"And why do you deserve a compliment, Soldier Boy?" Adeline asked back.

He shrugged, "I don't know. If anyone deserves a compliment it's you."

"Where did you get that pick-up line?" She responded, "The other boys?"

He slowly responded, "I actually didn't tell them about tonight."

Adeline's face showed a bit of shock but she soon was snapped out of it by Carter, who had come back to ask for their main courses. It was quiet for a couple minutes as they finished their salads. With perfect timing, their courses of the American Steak and the Italian course of Stuffed Shells came out. Again silence followed. As they ate, Adeline couldn't help but notice him looking at her.

The evening had qualified for a nice dress and Adeline had complied. With her brown, curly hair down from its normal bun, her face was perfectly framed. She wore a gold set of simple jewelry; necklace, earrings, and a bracelet. Her gown was thin and slimming. It was covered in red sequins and the fabric had been wrapped around in a spiral. The maroon silk had a beautiful sheen to it and the neck of the dress was a "V" shape, letting the gold necklace dangle freely. She wore long, white gloves and black high-heels that were covered by the dress.

Finally she spoke, "Um, so you didn't say anything to them?"

"Not a word. Why?" He asked her.

"Just, most men... I don't know," Adeline replied, failing to find the right words that wouldn't have too much emotion, but enough meaning.

"We seem to be saying that a lot tonight," He said, in a light manner.

"We are."

It was Adeline's turn to watch. His manners were indeed better then the other soldiers. She knew because she had often passed by the mess house. But there was something else. He was serious, but his sense of humor, which was really speaking the obvious, was a well added characteristic. He also respected her. His teasing was not done in the way one would to laugh at another, but more so to say 'I think I know what you're saying'. When he looked up at her, he shot a smile at her and continued eating. She shook her head and ate her meal too.

"You know, when I told the other Captains that I wouldn't be joining them, they thought I was working late again."

"Won't they be surprised?" He chuckled.

It was a well-known fact that Captain Adeline Kane_was_ a _tough_ Captain. Intentionally mess with her during something serious and she'd take care of you herself in a match that would have you defeated in a mere five moves. Even if it wasn't intentional, she'd still give them some threatening motivation to try harder. And she could tell when the men were trying to crack a joke and when they weren't. Then, of course, her drills and strategies were even harder. Her goal was to teach men how to work in ways that weren't easy. So she was never easy on them and she never let up on them or herself. She worked late often.

"What says that I'm going to tell them about tonight, Soldier Boy?"

"Why do you always call me, 'Soldier Boy'?" He asked back.

"You're changing the subject," Adeline shot.

"Well, I want to know."

Adeline sighed, "You just haven't earned it, Soldier Boy."

"To be called by my own name is a privilege?" He asked.

"I'll call you what I want, Soldier Boy. I do believe that I am _your_ captain," She said, leaning over and staring at him seriously.

To her surprise, he laughed, "I guess I should expect that from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She inquired, surprised at his reaction.

"You're a very independent woman, that's all," He said, smiling, "It's quite admirable."

"I, well, thank you," She stuttered.

Carter came to take their plates away. Soon, he brought back two rich slices of double chocolate cake with vanilla ice-cream a la mode. Both ate, but couldn't keep their eyes off each other. His blue eyes always looking at her green ones and likewise. They were half way done when he spoke again.

"Have you... enjoyed tonight?" He asked her.

The question, like many others had been a shock, but Adeline answered, "It's been... nice."

He nodded and then looked off at the other tables. Then his eyes caught on something. The tune that was playing changed. He looked at her. Then a soft smile grew on his face.

"Come on," He said getting up.

"What?" She asked, having no idea what was going on.

"Come on," He said again, grabbing her hand. Taking his hand, she put her spoon down and got up with him.

Leading her to the dusty floor, he bowed and asked her, "Could I have the honor of this dance?"

Her mouth was open in surprise, but it only took one word, "Yes."

She put her hand on his shoulder and he put his on her back. They started to slowly dance. The music was soft and then Adeline noticed that the music was turned up a bit so that she could actually hear the words. She looked over to the side and saw Carter at the old Juke Box. Edwin McCain sung the words of "I'll Be". She looked at her partner. He really was very handsome. The music was calming and yet she felt her heart pulsate faster in her chest than it had most of the evening. But this was only one dance...

In his arms, she felt sturdy. He spun her and dipped her. She could feel eyes on her from other diners, but she didn't seem to have a need to look at them as most people do when they are aware of others watching. Adeline kept her eyes on him. Her chest felt like it was going to burst from a feeling vaguely known. It hadn't been one that she ever had been too familiar with. Why was this happening? She tried to be logical.

She was his Captain. He was a Soldier Boy in the US Army. Why was she...? He dipped her again and his smile stopped her thoughts. Adeline smiled back.

"Captain?" He asked, now dancing a little slower.

"Hm?" She said.

"Is the night any better?" He asked.

"Um, a little," Inside, Adeline thought she was crazy to say that._ 'A little? That's all you can say "A Little"? More like a lot. More like it was already great!'_

"Then would you consider going on another date with me?" He asked her, in a hopeful tone, interrupting her thoughts.

She was quiet for a second. He waited. She only thought of one answer. It took a moment to register in her, but that silence must have seemed like to him like her answer to him.

He looked down at his feet, but modestly started, "Well, thank you for..."

He was silenced by her as she put her lips to his. It took a moment to sink in, but then he began kissing her back. In the back of his head, he thought that even if she never went on another date with him again, he didn't care because of this. This was all worth it. She held him as they parted.

"Call me Addie, Slade."

He smiled at her. Being on cloud nine, he somehow managed to come back down to earth. Instead of holding hands now, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his other hand behind her back. Her head rested on his chest while they danced. It took another moment, but then he made eye contact with her again.

"You didn't call me 'Soldier Boy'."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, which he didn't protest to at all.

Then she answered, "I know, Slade, I know."

The song's end lines were sung, but they didn't stop dancing. On the side, Carter smiled thinking that that was a couple that would last.

"There's no more a mystery, it is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along"

-"It Is You (I Have Loved)" Sung By: Dana Glover

-T-

**A/N:** Okay, I'm going to say this right now. Please do not flame me for things that you think are OOC or for the fact that Slade was paired up with some woman that you have never heard of and not with someone from the TV show. Adeline Kane was a character in the comics that Slade got married to. Yes, the man was married (and divorced, but that's another story). Yeah, his character might seem a little OOC, but he's younger here and also if you take out him being a villain, it could seem like a younger version of him, right? Also, for those of you that know Adeline, if she seems a little OOC too, I'm sorry. And I know her hair was shorter back when she was dating. I don't know if this would have happened in the comics, but this is for the TV series. I haven't read as many comics as I would like to read with her in it. If you're still wondering about this, I promise, if you search "Slade Wilson" on-line, you'll find out the story for yourselves. It's too long to explain here. Anyway, please review and thanks for reading! Later!

Rena


End file.
